User blog:IAmBagel/Bagel Reviews: Gravity Falls
I'm just gonna point out the obvious here: Disney Channel has been thorugh a lot of crap. They continue to make their crappy teen sitcoms (Good Luck Charlie seems to be the only enjoyable one, but it kinda went downhill) Phineas and Ferb, while still entertaining, is getting kinda old and tired, and Fish Hooks is..well..annoying. But back in Summer 2012, a light shined through this tunnel of crap... Gravity Falls is about two twins, Dipper and Mabel Pines, who are sent to a town called "Gravity Falls", which is located in Oregon. They are forced to stay with the "Grunkle" Stan, who owns a tourist trap attraction called "The Mystery Shack", which shows fake mysterious things. Things seem to be pretty normal at first, but after Dipper discovers a weird book with the number "3" written on it, strange and bizzare things begin to unravel in Gravity Falls.... Let's talk about the characters. Dipper is obessed with the strange and paranormal, and is usually serious and never acts goofy..but he acts kinda awkward at times, usually around Wendy, his love interest. He is also very adventurous and intellegent. Mabel is a energenic, hyper, curious, and fun girl. She often knits swetters to express herself (They actually change in every episode). She is also seeks romance and is kinda silly.She also has a pet pig named "Waddles" who she won at the Mystery Shack Fair in "The Time Traveler's Pig" Grunkle Stan is..well, just imagined Mr. Krabs, but as a human. INSTANT GRUNKLE! Soos is an employee at the Mystery Shack. He is considered the "man-child", and has various talents. He also acts goofy. Wendy is your average rebellious teen, who also works at the Mystery Shack. She is very socalible, and has many friends. Little Gideon is kinda the main antagonist of the series, who wants revenge on Dipper ever since he thought he tried to keep Mabel away from him in "The Hand Rocks the Mabel", and also wants the Mystery Shack, as he said in "Little Dipper", "There is a secret in there you can't possibly comprehend" Jokes are usually funny, but sometimes they don't really work (The "This Girl's Got a Dick!" joke from the first episode didn't even make any sense). Soos is often the funniest character on the show. He always seems to make me laugh. The show is sometimes actually pretty dark, the best possible example is in the "Summerween" episode. The monsters/paranormal stuff in this series are also inventive, but some seemed cliched (The Haunted Wax Figures are pretty inventive, while The Gobblewalker is an example of some of the cliched paranormal things), and episodes are usually entertaining to watch. My personal two favorites are "Double Dipper" and "Fight Fighters". Overall, Gravity Falls is the best Disney Show in while. It's funny, the characters are enjoyable, and episodes are fun to watch. 8.9/10 Next Review: Dave The Barbarian (Another one of those shows that are too good to last more than 1 season) Category:Blog posts Category:Bagel Reviews